LHF
by Imogen Pire
Summary: Having fun..has never been more fun..


~Time: 8:30AM

*RING! *

The sound of the phone ring woke up the previously sleeping Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing. She let out a small groan and picked the phone with agitation.

"Hello...yes, this is she..."she said groggily and listened to the person, "NO I DO NOT WANT TO ORDER A NEW HOOVER VACUUM FROM THE UNITED STATES!" she yelled and slammed the phone back on the receiver.

Integra fumed as she lay back down in the bed. The night before she got a slight amount of sleep. All night Integra was doing ample amounts of paperwork till an early hour in the morning. She most likely couldn't get back to sleep now, Integra always had an issue of being awoken from her sleep and not being able to fall back. She began thinking of her plans for the day, such as any more paper work, missions for Alucard, or just plain old everyday tasks. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and gazed out the window across the room. She stood up, slowly walked to her closet, and grabbed her drab suit to dress herself in. She threw the suit on her bed then went over to some drawers and pulled out undergarments and a pair of socks, then threw that pile on the bed. She reached over for her glasses, cleaned them with a small piece of micro fiber fabric, placed them on her face and began to routinely dress.

Integra walked out f her bedroom, leaving the bed unmade, making her way down the hallway to her office. There, as she sat down, on the desk in front of her, was the empty coffee cup left behind from last night, and all the finished paperwork. It seemed that she had none left. She then flipped on her computer and began to look at her e-mails. None were of importance; they all went into the "spam folder" of the Internet mailbox. She visited a few WebPages and logged off. It seemed that there was nothing to do. So she decided to walk around the manor while thinking of something she had to do.

"Good Morning Sir. Integra." Walter greeted, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She answered, "I have nothing for you...I'm sorry, I'm just very tiered. I was awoken by another damned

telemarketer from the U.S.."

"I'm sorry. I'll be going on my way then. If you need anything I'll be of assistance." Walter smiled

"Thank you., Walter." Integra said and resumed walking

"I wonder what Alucard is doing." She thought to herself

Integra made her way down the stairwell, heading to Alucard's room. The manor was disturbingly quiet. Integra didn't like dead silence all the time. She stood before the chamber door.

"Alucard," She called, beginning to become more alert from the half-asleep feeling

Alucard opened the door and allowed Integra to go in. She stood next to the table with the solitary chair, bucket of ice, with transfusion blood and dark cloth draping covering a moderate amount of the surface.

"Master, what brings you here? You call me and I come to you. What's the bother?" Alucard questioned

"For once, I have absolutely not one thing to be done. I came here because I felt like walking." she answered bluntly

"Oh? Well maybe you can do something with the police girl. She was planning on going out today." he suggested

"That's right! I have a new car! My Lamborghini Murcuilargo! How could I not remember?" She exclaimed

"Lamborghini?" questioned the dumbfounded Alucard

"Yes." she explained, "I bought it. But...do I have to take Seras?"

"Give her a try. Go shopping. You never have time to. Going alone makes less the fun." He smirked

"Fine." she replied "I'll go change and invite her."

Integra once again took off her clothing and threw it in the basket to be washed. She picked out a pair of low-rise jeans and a tight low cut t-shirt that inscribed the name of one of her favorite bands, Slip Knot. Surprisingly enough all Integra listened too was death metal. She put on a pair of black rebel boots and went to find Seras.

"The mall? Sure! I'd love to go!" Seras exclaimed" Wait! Oh My Lord! Sir Integra! Your cloths! You look great!"

"Thank you." Integra gave a small smile enjoying the compliment.

Seras then said, "Sir, can I put some nice make up on you?"

"Oh God." Integra sighed, "Why not."

"I just know you'll love it!" said Seras

Seras got a bag of all make up products and dumped it out on the bed. She had Integra sit in the chair and pulled it close by. She sat at the edge of the bed, leaning over and began applying the make up. First, she got out a compact and put a light amount of powder on Integra's face, followed by a light red blush put on her cheeks.

"Close your eyes." Seras instructed

She put on a light shade of blue eye shadow on Integra's eyelid and pulling the color to the edge of her eye. Seras then started to put on black eyeliner on her eyelid creating that Cleopatra-cat eye style at the edge.

"Open."

She pulled down the bottom of Integra's eyelid and put some eyeliner there. Integra flinched slightly with the stroke of the pencil on each eye. Seras stoked on some lash mascara then applied light pink lipstick.

"WOW! You look gorgeous!" Seras yelled with cheer and handed Integra a mirror

Integra gazed at her reflection in awe. She did look gorgeous. She couldn't believe it was her. She smiled and said,

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I love the way it looks. Up till I was about 22 I wore makeup almost like this."

"No Problem. At the mall we can buy make up for you. And more clothes!"

Integra and Seras walked outside the manor to the new car. Integra put the key in the ignition and turned it. She popped in a Slip Knot CD and chose the track, "Liberate". Seras, having to clue what in the world Slip Knot was for the fact she listened to modern pop music, was in for a shock. Integra cranked the volume and pulled out onto the road. Hearing the screaming death metal, Seras tried to yell,

"SIR. INTEGRA! WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS? IT'S ALL SCREAMING!"

Integra, not wanting to be disturbed from one of her favorite songs disregarding Seras, yelled back,

"SHUT UP! I'M LISTENING!"

Seras hated it all. She groaned and threw her hands in the air and slapped them back down on her legs.

Integra started really getting into it. She, started moving a little, tapping her hand on the wheel in rhythm of the drum beat, and moved her head up and down slowly to the song. Seras just sat there, waiting for the song to end. Finally when it did, Seras pulled out her CD case.

"My turn." she said with a smirk

"Oh great." mumbled Integra

The CD was, Christina Aguilera, "Stripped". She put on the song, "Dirrty". Seras began bouncing her legs up and down, waving her arms in the air, and singing. Integra didn't sing to her song because it was screaming but she did synced it all. But was for this "POP torture" Seras was going to get to see Integra full blown. So when it was over Integra popped in her "KoRn, "Untouchables" CD, song one, "Here to Stay". Integra started once again to move to the music, she rolled down the window and began to sing perfectly with the song. Seras just stared; Integra had an amazing voice! Like she could sell albums if she made any with it!

"WOW!" Seras shouted after the song ended. "You can sing, Sir!"

Integra smiled slightly, "Well, I was in a metal band when I was about 15. We had a few demos. We never put them out though. Walter used to hate it when we would practice in the manor."

Seras stared bluntly, "What happened?"

"We are still together. And people think I'm such a busybody. I DO have a social life."

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Seras felt ashamed

"Don't worry. Let's just go and have some fun..."

~Inside the mall

"So Integra," said Seras "What do you want to brows at."

"I don't know."

"Um. How bout that one over there. It has some nice clothes I think you'll like."

So Integra and Seras walked into the store and began looking around. Seras went off on her own and Integra went her own way as well. Integra spotted a tight fitting leather-like dress. It was black and cut mid thigh, it had spaghetti straps and was very low cut.

"Integra?" asked Seras seeing what Integra was looking at

"What?"

"You wear things like that?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just had no idea. I mean, I just see you in that suit and..."

"To ad to the list of things I do have that you have no idea about, I DO have a feminine side."

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Mind your business."

Integra seemed to be getting more different than Seras thought by the minute. Who would have thought. Seras suspected that maybe there was someone she wanted to impress. She couldn't help it that she wanted to know. She resumed looking at the clothing, but finding nothing. On the other hand, Integra was holding that dress, and a zip up t-shirt. It was all too strange. Before she knew it, Integra had tried it all on and went to pay for it with her credit card.

"Lets go." Integra called

"So, where to next."

"How about we go to Victoria's Secret over there."

Did Seras just hear her right? There was no way. Integra Hellsing and a store like that. Somehow it was... Seras was just dumbfounded. Integra was taking bras and lingerie off racks and piling them in her arms.

"INTEGRA YOU WEAR THONGS!"

"Do you have to let everyone know? What's so bad. I don't want a panty line and I like to wear them. I like things like this, you act as if I cant or something."

"Like I said, you really don't appear this kind of person."

"That would be because first of all there is no need to prove to anyone. The fact that I can't have men gawking at me all the time and not paying attention or respect." She explained, still picking out some things.

"Well, what sizes do you wear?" Seras smiled

"Must you know?"

"Come on, we're both girl here."

"38C and small everything else."

"NO WAY!"

"I know, you saw that thing I wear under my suit when Camilla attacked me that day. It was actually a day where I hadn't done my laundry in a while and that was really all that was left. Otherwise this is what I wear."

"Your serious?" Seras had one of those comical looks on her face feeling stupid with a pulsating vein on her head

"So, do you think I should take the red set or the black in this style?"

Seras didn't say a thing. She walked to the rest room across the mall hallway outside of the store. She splashed water on her face trying to fathom all of it. It was just insane.

~How is this all? Sir Integra and all of this stuff? I cant take it any more. She's picking out things that I wouldn't even wear. If I didn't know, I'd think she's a hoe or something. My God!~ thought Seras. Then Integra appeared with 2 more bags.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"I'm gonna go get a pretzel. Want anything?"

"NO! I mean..no, no thank you. I'm fine. Really."

"Alright."

While Integra was standing in front of the pretzel stand on the line, a charming man exchanged a smile at her. Integra blushed a small bit and looked off into the distance. Then she felt a smack on her 'backside'.

"Excuse me?"she said quite coldly

"What?' the man smiled

"What do you think your doing? Do you know who I am?"

"Not really, but I do know your one hot babe."

"Oh really. Did you ever hear of the Hellsing organization?"

"Yeah."

"The leader, Integra Windgates Hellsing?"

"Yeah. Where are you getting at, sexy?"

Integra flashed her Hellsing ID at him with a smirk

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Ms. Hellsing."

"Hmpf. Such arrogance."

Seras walked up not knowing what happened and stood next to Integra as she ordered her pretzel. She fished through her pocket and before she could get out the amount, that man was giving the pretzel to her. He had paid for it.

"Oh no. Don't think you are going to start flirting with me and get a date with me."

"Integra, what's going on?"

"Why don't you hit on Seras here. She's better looking than me."

"I want you."

"Leave Integra alone you scum!" Seras whacked him with her bag.

"Thanks." said Integra walking away with Seras off to the next store.

"No problems here. What a flake."

Integra giggled "He smacked me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"How mean. And then he tried to get with you.?"

"No..."

"HE SMACKED YOUR BUTT!"

"Do you always have to yell!"

"Eh, sorry...geese, what a jerk."

"He was kind of cute. I defiantly wouldn't have gone out with him the way he pressed himself."

"I guess he was." they both laughed

So the 2 went all around the mall some more. Integra kept on surprising Seras with more of her feminine tastes in clothing. Seras ended up with a few pairs of pants while Integra came back with a ton of clothes.

"How did it go?" asked Alucard as he appeared in Integra's room while she was putting her new things away.

"Pretty good. Seras was very load at times, but I guess she was ok. I'm glad I went."

"Good. So am I. Did she find out about your boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Oh?"

"There was no point. She'll never meet him."

"True. Well, Master, I hope you get a good nights sleep, I think tomorrow you'll do some fun things as well. You have nothing to do then."

"I suppose."


End file.
